A normal Christmas at the Burrow
by Mrs. Pepper Stark
Summary: A normal Christmas at the Burrow, based quite a few years after the war; One Shot .


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_**It's a normal Christmas eve at the burrow, where we find everyone sitting under the Christmas tree in the living room, and by everyone- I mean everyone.**_

"Ok, who is going to open their Christmas present first?" Grandma Weasly asks looking around the room, if you where there at the time- you would be able to tell that the room was filled to the brim with people, if it wasn't for Grandpa Weasly's spell, they would have never been able to fit in; with the family expanding so fast after the war. No one replies, not a single whisper; Grandma Weasly smiles and she stands up and grabs the hat; where every year everyone's names is placed into it. Everyone around the room grins back at her as she pulls a name out.

"Lily Potter." She answers smiling, a little girl with bright red hair and brown eyes jumps up with joy, you might have just noticed two boys sitting on either of her sides that happened to look a lot like the man with green eyes and black hair, with rounded shaped glasses. One of the boys, which Grandma Weasly presumes to be Hugo, hands Lily a box with red wrapping and a green ribbon. We all hear Lily thank Hugo as she goes back to sit down, but she doesn't open it- she has to wait for the rest of the family first.

"Ron Weasly." Grandma Weasly says just after she picks up another name, then a rather tall man with a big beer belly, who has a dazzling bright red hair and blue eyes that seems to always be happy; he stands up and makes his way over to a lady with brown bushy hair and the excat same brown coloured eyes. The make a silent exchange almost as if they are communicating in a different language, as the lady with the bushy brown hair hands him a small box with green wrapping and a red ribbon. I suppose the adults never mentioned this when choosing the presents, but it comes naturally- the green and red ribbon is for the males, and the red wrapping and green ribbon is for the females. As the man sits back down, Grandma Weasly pulls another name out of the hat.

"Scorpius Malfoy." She says, the whole room turns around to look at a boy who has blonde hair and dark grey eyes, he smiles and jumps up where he goes to the boy that was sitting next to Lily. The boy gives him a medium sized present with red wrapping and green ribbon; "Thank you Albus." We hear him say, no one is shocked; they are best friends.

"Teddy Lupin." Grandma Weasly says with an amused expression, the gift exchange is purely normal, but obvious snorts from the little kids as Victorie kisses him on the check before handing the neatly wrapped gift, making Teddy's hair turn a bright pink making everyone in the room grin. Names where hurried along, we miss James, Fred 2nd, Roxanne, George, their step mother and unfortunately Percy and his family couldn't make it this year, but Grandma Weasly had still knitted them all a sweater with their first letter embroidered on.

Soon we came to unwrapping the presents, everyone was excited, cheers of joy was passed around as each of the children ripped their gifts open, Scorpius getting a book about Muggles, which he had wanted since the start of last year, and Albus got a new broom; including James as well. Lily jumps for joy and screams at the top of her lungs when she unwraps her present and finds a small potions kit, where everything was smaller than the original size, with a spell- obviously the work of Arthur- which was soon to be fixed by Auntie Hermione.

Harry had gotten a new sweater, his grin was so wide it couldn't have been possible- he had fallen in love with Grandma Weasly's sweaters over the years, and never wanted anything else at Christmas. Roxanne had gotten a cute muggle nail polish set with various amounts of colours, which if you heard Auntie Hermione and George whispering to each other- was an absolute fantastic idea, Roxanne is in love with makeup.

George, Fred 2nd and many of the other Weasly's had also received a sweater, everyone was happy with their gifts, the adults had come to a decision from the very starting point where they could see the family was growing- that they'd all pitch in and give their share of money to Grandma and Grandpa Weasly, who was in charge of finding out what everyone wanted, everyone got one gift- except for Grandpa and Grandma, who always got a surprise gift from the rest of the family for helping organize every single Christmas, this year; Grandma Weasly had gotten a homemade cake made by the best cooks of the family, and Grandpa Weasly had gotten a TV set that was Uncle Harry's idea, knowing how much Arthur was obsessed with Muggles, he finally gave in.

After every single present was open, Grandma Weasly made sure everyone came into the dining hall to eat; she had been cooking so much it took up nearly two rooms, even if she just whispered one or two different spells, it was obvious with the amount of people it was going to be tricky to find a seat. In the end, you would have been able to see Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Scorpius and Lily sitting on the left side of the table; and on the right was the Weasly's, though some where sitting on the left with the Potters, but only Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Rose where. They quickly started eating and enjoying the time with their family, this was, like any other- a normal Christmas dinner at the burrow.


End file.
